Nightmares aren't Always That Bad
by Bohemian Spitshine
Summary: Snobby, rich, perfect little Georgia Mickens' life has just turned upside down. When she meets the newsies, can they help her put it back together? Or is she too much of a nightmare to be worth anything to them. Please Read! This is gonna get good!
1. Rotten Fish and Parasols

Disclaimer: For those of you who actually believe that I am a 12 year old that owns newsies, I don't. Disney does ( Actually, I do own newsies, pocket newsies of course.(  
  
____Nightmares aren't Always That Bad____  
  
Chapter One: Rotten Fish and Parasols  
  
It was a sunny Saturday, and Georgia Mickens' life had just turned upside down. She didn't exactly remember what had happened, but she knew it hadn't been good. It had all happened so quickly, everything was just a blur. And suddenly, here she was, sitting in the middle of an alley. An alley! She thought. A filthy, disgusting, alley! How ever did Georgia Mickens herself end up in such a place?  
  
She stood up, scowling at the amount of dirt she had to brush off her expensive, silky, dress. She brushed her well washed, dark brown hair out of her face, and then made sure every strand was in the perfect place. Then she picked up her lacy white parasol and strutted out of the alley, her head tilted high in a somewhat snooty position. If she had any sense at all, she would have noticed that the 'commoners' in the street where staring at her not because she was a beautiful rich girl who just happened to grace them with her presence, as she thought, but for a completely different reason. As she passed them, barely glancing their way, she began to smell a horrid scent. She began to grow a bit uneasy, as she heard snickering coming from behind her. She had about left the street, when she got the horrible feeling that it was her, perfect Georgia Mickens, that they were laughing at. This, of course, was to much for her to handle and she whipped around and pointed her parasol at a young man with a patch over his eye, holding a stack of newspapers. "You there, newspaper boy! What on earth are you and everyone laughing about?" Georgia said, her voice piercing through the laughter. The boy, who's name was Blink, looked a little astonished, and then said, "Well, miss. There's uh.. Well, there's a dead fish stuck on yer butt." At this, the crowd started laughing again and Georgia's face flared. "STOP LAUGHING!" she screamed, and once again the crowd fell silent. She reached behind her, peeled the slimy fish of her bottom, and threw it at the nearest person. She looked around at the crowd, and tears began to well up in her eyes. She dropped her perfect lacy parasol, buried her face in her hands, and ran off. Blink looked around at the rest of the crowd, who were now back to there business. He grabbed the parasol and chased after the girl.  
  
After about two minutes Georgia, who was obviously not in good shape, used the last of her strength to run into an alley, where she collapsed, tears pouring out of her perfect eyes. Right then, blink came running into the alley. "Sorry mi-" he started, but he slipped in a puddle of mud and slid into Georgia. "Ugh! Get off!" she screamed, pushing him off her. He blinked once or twice and then said awkwardly, "Uh. h-here's yer parasol." 


	2. Little Miss Perfect

Chapter two: Little Miss Perfect  
  
Georgia glared at the street rat before her. How could he have done this? He, in her mind, put a rotten fish on her butt! He ruined her expensive silky dress! And now he was expecting thanks? Huh! She grabbed the parasol from him and bopped him on the head. "Do you have any idea what you have just done? You ruined my one of a kind, French made dress!" she yelled as he rubbed his head looking at her, annoyed. "Well excuse me little miss perfect! I was retuining yer umbrella!" he snapped back. "It's a parasol, and you..how'd you get it anyway? You must've stolen it! You stole it!" she shrieked, pushing herself to her feet. "I'll report you to the police!" Blink jumped up and clapped his hand over her mouth as she began to call them. "Please! I just wanted to return your umbrella, or parasol, or whatever! You dropped it on the ground and I got it for you! Now would you please calm down!" he said.  
  
Her eyes widened. After all he'd done, now he touched her! He, a filthy newsboy, had touched her! She yanked his hand off. "You..you. dirty little rat! Do you have any Idea who you are talking to?" she said, holding her head high again. He rolled his eyes, "who?" She smiled snottily and said, "Miss Georgia N. Mickens!" He raise an eyebrow. "What's the N stand for, Nightmare?" he said sarcastically. Her bottom lip trembled at such an insult and she stormed off, hoping she'd never see the boy again. 


	3. Proper girls don't belong in pubs

Chapter 3: Proper girls don't belong in pubs  
  
After about ten minutes of fast walking, Georgia found herself wondering what had happened to her. In away, she remembered. And yet, it all seemed so strange. One minute she was in her beautiful, expensive, home on the edge of central park, and the next she was in a filthy alley. She tried to remember more than this, but for some reason, it was as if she didn't want to remember. It was as if it was to terrible to be remembered. Terrible, but great. Georgia shook her perfect head and gazed around the busy street with her perfect eyes. She couldn't believe she was surrounded by so many disgusting things. Of course, this was the way she had been brought up. Streets = Dirt, Street Kids = Dirt,  
  
Poor People = Filth. It was a strange philosophy but it worked for Georgia. She had become so disgusted by her surroundings , she didn't notice a small tugging on her once perfect dress. "Miss..miss!" came a tiny voice. She looked down and at her side, a small boy was tugging on her dress. She stared at him, shocked that he would touch her. The boy smiled up at her in an almost toothless grin and held up his hat. "Would ya please gimme some money? Me sistah is real sick, and I ain't got anythin' ta help her wit! Please lady, I hasn't eaten in t'ree days!" he said, a plea in his small dirty eyes. Georgia rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, I know.here. Just take it and please leave!" she said, dropping a few coins in his hat and then recoiling as if he were to jump up at her. He muttered a thanks and headed off down the street. Georgia sighed and muttered something about disgusting street urchins. Well, she thought. I'd better find some place to get a bite to eat. Georgia's eyes searched the street. The only thing she saw was a grimy little pub on the corner. She moaned and headed inside. As soon as she entered the creaky wooden door, half the people in the pub turned and stared at her as if she were crazy. She turned her head up and tried not to notice them as she headed towards the bar.  
  
"Excuse me sir, Do you have anything decent in this place to eat?" she said, her eyes surveying the chalkboard menu on the wall. The man raised an eyebrow and said, "By decent do ya mean fit fer someone a yer, uh, position?" She nodded slightly, not really paying attention. "Let's see. were ya thinkin' of a meal?" he said. She started to speak in reply when she noticed the small boy that had been tugging on her dress on the opposite side of the bar, sipping at a mug of beer. Her face flared and she stormed over. "So this is what you go and do with my money! I thought your sister was sick! and if you haven't eaten in three days, why are you drinking that disgusting beer?!" she shrieked. The boy's eyes widened in shock, and then he smirked and snapped his fingers. Suddenly two older boys, about Georgia's age, came out from opposite corners of the pub and joined the small boy, smirking at her. "Well, well, well, what do we have heah?" One of them said, circling her. She sneered at him and said, "I beg your pardon, but what on earth are you doing?" The second boy chuckled. "Aw come on! We's just seein' if yer gonna be good enough." He said. She took a step back and raised an eyebrow in disgust. "Good enough for what?" she said, slightly raising her voice. The boy laughed. "Thanks fer pickin' us out such a great piece a woik, D" he said, looking at the small boy who grinned back. Georgia did not like the sound of this, she started to back away but one of the older boys slipped his arm around her stomach. "Aww come on! Don't ya wanna have some fun toots?" She struggled to get away. "How dare you even think of such things!" she shrieked and several costumers glanced over, but then went back to drinking. She tried to elbow the boy in the stomach, but he pulled her closer and began dragging her to a small room in the back of the pub. "I get this one mike," he said, snickering.  
  
"Let go of me NOW!" she yelled, attempting to bite his arm. The boy smiled and pulled her into the small room, throwing her down on the floor. He stood over her and she screamed on the top of her lungs.  
  
"Hey! What the hell do ya think yer doin'?" came a somewhat familiar voice from the door way. Georgia looked up and saw the newsboy who had stolen her parasol. The boy leaning over her turned around and frowned. "You stay outta this Blink!" he said, anger growing in his eyes. "Do you actually think I'm gonna let ya do this, Maurice?" blink said, entering the room and emphasizing on the Maurice. "you wait right heah babe, there's a little thing I gotta take care of first!" Maurice said glancing at Georgia who was now up against the wall with a disgusted yet scared look on her face. Blink lunged at Maurice who quickly dodged it and threw a punch at blink. Blink disregarded the pain, grabbed Maurice's arm, and began to twist. Maurice struggled to free himself and he yelled for his companions, but they were already gone. Georgia cringed as there was a terrible crack and Maurice's scream pierced the air. Then it was silent. 


	4. Arrested

Chapter four: Arrested  
  
Kid blink let go of Maurice and let him fall to the ground, cradling his broken arm. Blink walked over to Georgia and knelt down beside her. "You okay?" he said. She nodded slightly. "Sorry about the, uh, fight" he said, tilting his head towards Maurice. Georgia looked over at him and, seeing his arm sticking out at an unearthly angle, fainted.  
  
"You boy! What have you done?" came the voice of the bartender, who had heard Maurice's scream and came to investigate. Seeing Maurice cradling his poor excuse for an arm, and blink knelt next to fainted Georgia, he said, "Let me take a guess. Maurice here was hittin' on the goil, you heard her screamin' and ya came to see what was wrong. Maurice put up a fight and ya broke his arm. Seeing his arm, the goil fainted." Blink nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's pretty much it" The bartender shook his head. "I can't believe you kids! I'm gonna hafta call the cops." he said. Blink jumped up and began to protest. "Sorry kid, but breakin' someone's arm is almost as bad as attackin' a lady. I'll see what the warden has ta say. And you stay heah! And don't get the goil ta wake up, Maurice is worth somethin to the police and I want it ta seem as bad as possible, I get more money dat way." the bartender said, and he left the room. Blink dropped to the ground again and moaned.  
  
Five minutes later, non other than Warden Snyder walks in with the Bartender at his side. Seeing blink, a small smile grows on his face. Snyder had just recently gotten out of jail and had been reassigned as warden of the house of Refuge. "well, well, well. I see we meet again Thomas Banes." Warden Snyder said, his smile growing bigger. "r. Jackson, the bartender, has just told me the whole thing. And Mr. Jackson, thank you so much! You not only turned in the leader of a gang, but you turned in an escapee." The bartender's smile widened. Snyder walked over to Maurice first and cuffed his un broken arm, Maurice barely putting up a struggle but glaring dangerously at blink. Snyder dropped a few coins in Mr. Jackson's hand. "Wake up the girl and tell her to go back home" he said. Mr. Jackson went over in the corner and began to try and wake up Georgia. Snyder then walked over to blink, dragging Maurice behind, and cuffed him. "I've been wanting to see you back in the refuge Thomas," he whispered in blinks ear. Blink knew it was no use to struggle, Snyder always caught up with him somehow. Snyder yanked at the two boys, pulled them out of the pub, threw them in the back of the jail wagon, and slammed the door. 


End file.
